Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm
With the evidence in hand, Jack Bauer contacts Meredith Reed and asks to meet her, so that she can help expose those responsible. However, CTU intercepts the call, which allows Jason Pillar to assist Pavel Tokarev and his men plan an ambush for the two of them. Arlo Glass secretly teams up with Chloe O'Brian in order to find the identity of an old contact who is aiding Jack. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *Renee Walker is shot by a sniper. *'Jack Bauer' debates his next move *'President Charles Logan' instructs Pillar to aid CTU *'Jason Pillar' takes controls of the search for Jack Bauer The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:02:13 12:06:22 12:09:06 12:10:35 12:13:43...12:13:44...12:13:45... 12:18:02 12:22:26 12:25:16 12:26:14...12:26:15...12:26:16... 12:30:32 12:33:13 12:36:25...12:36:26...12:36:27... 12:40:43 12:43:06 12:45:03 12:47:48...12:47:49...12:47:50... 12:51:54 12:54:57 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Memorable quotes *'Jason Pillar': Look, Jack Bauer can't accept the fact that Dana Walsh was an enemy agent working solely with the IRK opposition to Hassan's government. His...grief over Renee Walker's murder is causing him to create this fantasy about a Russian conspiracy. The simple truth is, he's lost it, and he's a danger to himself and the community. So let's stop second guessing the operation and find him! *'Jack Bauer': The Russians took something from me. Her name was Renee Walker. They killed her inside my apartment. And I need to make them pay. *'Jason Pillar': Do you know where Jack Bauer is? *'Cole Ortiz': Probably somewhere with the evidence you guys keep saying doesn't exist. *'Jason Pillar': You really don't want to be playing with me. *'Eden Linley': There he is. He's heading up towards...Damn it, I lost him. *'Jason Pillar': Pavel's whole team is dead and Bauer has Pavel. *'Chloe O'Brian': That's Jack. They're trying to kill him. *'Arlo Glass': Yeah, that part of the plan didn't go so well. *'Pavel Tokarev': Go to hell. *'Jack Bauer': You first. *'Jack Bauer': You think you know about pain? You don't know anything yet. *'Jack Bauer': To be honest with you, Renee Walker was more than just my friend. But you already know that, don't you? Because you saw us in the bedroom of my apartment. Now, you're either not very good at what you do, or you wanted her to suffer, because with that rifle from that range, it was an easy kill shot. But instead, you shot her, right there: two inches below her heart, so she would bleed out slowly. I watched her gasping for air as the blood slowly filled her lungs. She died in agony which is exactly what I'm going to make you do unless you tell me what I want to know. rips out a chunk of Pavel's flesh with a pair of pliers. *'Jack Bauer': Start talking to me! *'Pavel Tokarev': You want to know why I killed your girlfriend? I killed her. I killed your bitch, I did it! starts punching Pavel relentlessly, the sounds of which are audible in the next room over. Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev *Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Joe Sabatino as Captain Walleki Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan * Mark Allan Stewart as Soldier #1 * Jonathan Kowalsky as Solder #2 * Inna Korobkina as Soldier #3 * Brian Hyman as NYPD Officer Mund * Eddie Goins as NYPD Officer #1 * Mickey Maxwell as CTU Guard * Patrick McDonald as Editorial Assistant Uncredited * Heather Nauert Norby as Heather Nauert/herself (live broadcast) Production staff Background information and notes *Katee Sackhoff makes her final appearance as Dana Walsh, although only as a corpse and a pre-recorded video. She appeared in a total of 20 episodes. *This episode marks the fourth time Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, the other three being Nina Myers, Nicole and Dana Walsh. It is the first time that Jack has killed two women in consecutive episodes. *Jennifer Westfeldt returns as Meredith Reed, in the character's first appearance since "Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm." * This episode marks the second time that someone has tinted the windows of one of the offices at CTU. The first time it was Jack Bauer in Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm. * Jack asks Jim Ricker for a secure phone line to Meredith Reed, but the reason for this is unclear since it is later revealed that Jack wanted the phone conversation to be intercepted. However, it is possible Jack asked for the secure line so the call could only be intercepted on Reed's end, not Ricker's. Had the line been unsecured, the call could have been traced back to Ricker's safe house, blowing the operation. * Continuity error: When Chloe and Arlo discuss Jack's phone call to Meredith Reed, Chloe states that the call was made to Meredith's cellphone, but Meredith clearly used a landline phone on her side of the conversation. However, it is possible that Chloe misunderstood Eden Linley's description of a "cellphone intercept report" and assumed that Meredith was using a cellphone (in fact, Jack was using one and Meredith wasn't). See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 821 821 821 821